


In the land of gods and monsters

by Caprica12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Season/Series 07, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Character Death, Battle of New York (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Deism, Emma Has Issues, Emma Lives, Emma has been exposed to hunter enviroment, Everyone Has Issues, Female Protagonist, Garth Is A Gift, Gen, Identity Issues, Kink Meme, Mentioned Humanitarism, Moral Ambiguity, Not A Fix-It, POV Female Character, Panic Attacks, Rain Mourning, SHIELD knows nothing, Violent Thoughts, hunters are so done, seers around america are freaking out, some hunters are ruthless, your issues don't entitled you to invade other people's world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprica12/pseuds/Caprica12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma vive. Loki muere.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleMoon3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/gifts).



> The title comes from the song Gods & monsters by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> For the Thor kinkmeme prompt http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=23798599#t23798599:  
> Not sure how much time passed during Avengers, but let's say it was enough to alert the Hunting community. And for those in the Know sink holes (the collapsed SHIELD base) and electrical storms (Thor's power/passage) are considered Major Omens of Demonic/Supernatural activity. Then there's the psychics/mediums who are freaking out and all pointing toward something going down in New York.  
> This results in a small army of Hunters converging on Manhattan ready to respond to whatevers coming -maybe the Chitauri have a salt allergy?- ending with one of the Winchesters confronting Loki and killing him through either traditional pagan god heart staking or with the Colt. Could be Dean sniped Loki from a distance, or one of the brothers -or John, AU is AU- found Loki shortly after the Hulk finished with him. The Hunters then withdraw and disappear into the confusion, because at least half of them have criminal records which SHIELD will have a ball puzzling through- security cameras, yeah?  
> To be clear Loki is Dead. No reincarnation, no magical Asgard healing.  
> Thor has to deal with his just found brother being Dead dead, and how he feels about him being killed by 'just a man.' (Because after watching Thor for the fifth or so time that line bugged the crap out of me.) For Loki's killer's part, he couldn't care less what Thor/Avengers/SHIELD think about the finality of the solution: Hunters have been out there fighting and dying without support for Ages and Monsters are Monsters.  
> Fic can go anywhere from here but an exploration of 'human' vs. 'humanity' would be interesting. As well as SHIELD freaking out when they realize that the world is, to steal a phrase, a lot older than they know.

_"No existe la guerra inevitable. Si llega, es por fallo del hombre."_

**―Andrew Bonar Law**

* * *

¿Que es un dios?

En los dos últimos meses, Emma se encuentra haciéndose esa pregunta muchas veces.

En un primer momento, ella recurre al imaginario común.

Un dios es omnisciente.

(Loki no se da cuenta de su presencia) (Ella es buena en cualquier cosa que requiera sigilo) (Pero no extraordinariamente buena)

Un dios es omnipotente.

(Ella esta ahí cuando el gigante verde barre el suelo con él. Es un espectáculo chocante y oscuramente divertido.)

Un dios es benévolo o malévolo.

(Ella ha dejado de ver el mundo en blanco y negro antes de su tercer día de vida)

* * *

Después, insatisfecha, se volteo al saber común de los cazadores, que es mucho mas practico.

Un dios nace da la fe de sus adoradores.

(Loki es un alienígena. Del espacio exterior. Todos los videntes de Kansas concuerdan en eso.) (Harmonia era un diosa poderosa cuando se encontró con las amazonas, pero debió ser consciente de lo mutable que era el animo de los hombres. El pacto con ellas pudo haber sido su 'plan de jubilación' para cuando los dioses de su panteón decayeran)

Un dios se alimenta de los rezos de sus adoradores.

(Al parecer, nunca hubo un verdadero culto a Loki, ni siquiera en los tiempos de los vikingos. Ellos preferían mandar sus rezos a dioses como Odin o Thor) (Harmonia es la diosa que se le enseño a adorar, pero ella nunca reza)

Cuando su culto decae, un dios comienza a sacar fuerzas de la carne humana.

(Loki tiene muchos crímenes a su cargo. El de comer carne humana no es uno de ellos) (Ella comió la carne de un hombre muerto una vez. No sabe decir que le encuentran de bueno los dioses)

Un dios puede ser asesinado por una estaca de madera en el pecho.

(Pero una daga bien afilada cumple el mismo labor igual de bien)

* * *

Loki, decide Emma, no es un dios.


	2. II

Emma tiene otra pregunta.

¿Quien es Loki?

Según la mitología nórdica, es un dios timador.

( _Trucos_ ) (Ella sabe que es una locura, que en realidad no sabe nada de él, que podría controlar su mente con un susurro, romperle el cuello con un chasquido de sus dedos, pero Loki esta ahí, y no puede simplemente pasar de largo)

Se librara de sus ataduras para traer el Ragnarök, el fin del mundo.

(Su llegada a la Tierra trae caos y muerte. Sin embargo, no hay ningún Apocalipsis, acto segundo. El crédito es de todos) (Aunque la Batalla de Nueva York fue el fin de un mundo)

Según Dean Winchester, es un arcángel puede-que-muerto en su personal Programa de Protección de Testigos.

(“Un gilipollas”, lo describe su padre. Él le explica porque) (Ella comienza a ser mas amable con Sam desde entonces)

O, en otro caso, un ladrón de identidad.

(“No era exactamente el mejor tío del mundo” dice su tío. “Pero definitivamente no era el tipo 'traer un ejercito, invadir la Tierra, conquistar el mundo'”)

* * *

Loki, decide Emma, tratando de evitarse un dolor de cabeza, él es solo Loki. El único Loki que conoce y, espera, el único que nunca conocerá.


	3. III

Emma tenia tantas, tantas preguntas. Las había tenido por mucho tiempo, ya no la molestaban tanto como antes.

Loki podría haber contestado esas preguntas.

...

Loki era demasiado peligroso para vivir. Tenia salir de allí cuanto antes. El Hulk podía regresar.

(Mas tarde, Krissy diría que había tenido suerte de encontrar a Loki cuando estaba débil y el Hulk acababa de barrer el suelo con él.

Emma creía que habría sido suerte si Hulk hubiera simplemente aplastado su cabeza contra el piso)

Ella no se detuvo a contemplar el horizonte de Nueva York desde la Torre Stark, ni vio el humo que salía alto hacia el cielo. Ella ya lo había visto, y se había maravillado que existieran edificios tan altos. Había tomado fotos como una turista cualquiera, sabiendo que pronto aquella vista desaparecería y queriendo conservar un recuerdo, una prueba que había existido. Otros habrían cogido un arma o un pedazo de Chitauri como souvenir, pero Emma sentía una instintiva repulsión a la vista. Algo que no estaba en sus recuerdos, algo peligroso no era algo que quería llevarse consigo.

Ella se apresuro y bajo las escaleras de tres en tres. Loki estaba muerto, pero los Chitauri todavía estaban allí afuera.

(Aunque se hizo evidente que podían se asesinados con métodos convencionales, ella escucho alguien gritar que era mejor apuntar a la cabeza. Había perdido la cuenta de los que había matado. Al numero doce se dio cuenta que no era mas que una niñada y se detuvo. Cien Chitauri no harían un padre, de todos modos)

Cuando finalmente volvió a las calles, el portal Stargate estaba cerrado y todos los Chitauri estaban muertos. Mas tarde se entero que cayeron todos juntos en el momento en que el agujero de gusano se cerro y que fue, citando literalmente, hermoso.

(Ella siempre se pierde la mejor parte)

Bueno, eso eso era anticlimático.

Emma podría reír y saltar, si no estuviera tan agotada. En su misma situación, soldados y atletas humanos estarían colapsando, pero ella era una amazona y estaba hecha para perdurar. Aun así, subir las escaleras de la Torre Stark había sido un fastidio.

Sus alrededores parecían salidos una película post-apocalíptica. Emma apretó los labios y trato de ignorar lo que sea que eso la hiciera sentir. Su prioridad en ese momento era llegar al lugar acordado y esperar no encontrar problemas -y esperar que hubiese alguien esperándola. Por lo menos, Nueva York no se había convertido en un erial humeante mientras no estaba. Eso era un poco alentador.

Orientarse fue difícil, pero relativamente seguro. La amazona volvió por las calles por las que había llegado cuanto pudo y se desvió cuando encontraba obstáculos de algún tipo. Ella usó signos sutiles para orientarse, como la enorme torre que dejaba atrás y las ocasionales columnas de humo.

Cincuenta minutos antes de la llegada de los Chitauri, en Nueva York habían habido muchas, muchas llamadas telefónicas. Alarmas anti-incendios se prendieron por todos lados. La central de policía se lleno de llamadas advirtiendo de un inminente ataque. Mas de la mitad de los edificios en centro de Nueva York estaban evacuados cuando el agujero de gusano se abrió.

(Emma había escuchado a Garth en la cabina telefónica, y se había preguntado de donde era aquel acento tan extraño y como se suponía que haría sus amenazas mas convincentes. Krissy había tratado de explicárselo, pero lo único que consiguió fue confundirla más)

Por alguna razón, Emma se encontró pensando en SHIELD.

 _El escudo de la humanidad,_ pensó, disgustada, _y vaya como la ha servido_.

Porque SHIELD sabia. SHIELD _tenia_ que haberlo sabido, habían mandado a los Vengadores a Nueva York _minutos_ antes del ataque.

 _Si ellos hubieran dado la orden, habrían evacuado la ciudad_ , aquel pensamiento hizo que Emma apretara los dientes. No le había importado mucho en ello al principio, pero ahora, en medio de una ciudad llena de vida convertida en... en su total antítesis, pensaba en SHIELD y los odiaba.

(Ellos sonreían demasiado, reían demasiado alto, toda esa ciudad llena de hombres muertos, como podían todos a su alrededor mantener la calma, como, como...)

Aquel no era un buen momento para recordar un ataque de panico.

Se pregunto cuantos de los cazadores que conocía estaban vivos.

Sam había desaparecido. Un momento estaba disparando y al siguiente lo habían perdido de vista. En retrospectiva, debía haber sospechado que cazar se le haría difícil, teniendo en cuanta que hace no poco tiempo tenia que luchar con una voz en tu cabeza y con la presencia constante de alguien que _detestaba_. Aunque al menos la voz en su cabeza se había ido.

Castiel hubiera sido mas útil. Los habría matado a todos con la imposición de las manos.

( _Podría matarme a mi igual de fácil._

Castiel podría matar a la mayoría de los seres en la Creación así de fácil, y estaba en una clínica psiquiátrica con la locura de Sam. No había vergüenza en temer a un ser que había contenido millones y millones de almas de monstruos por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Pero Castiel no era un monstruo, no era un enemigo y no debía tenerle miedo. Las marcas en sus costillas eran la prueba de eso)

Dean se volvió loco cuando se dio cuenta que Sam no estaba. Emma solo le había lanzado una mirada que había querido decir 'no te preocupes por mi' y había hecho adiós con la mano. Después, corrió, siguiendo al grupo y sin mirar atrás.

Garth estaba en un grupo diferente al suyo. No servia de nada preocuparse por algo que no podía controlar.

(A los tres minutos de llamada, la había llamado 'la chica de Dean'. El aire se enrareció tanto que debió haberlo notado al otro lado de la linea telefónica.

A los cinco minutos, él le dio una techo sobre su cabeza)

Krissy estaba con su padre defendiendo la metropolitana. Krissy tenia que estar con su padre en la metropolitana.

(Lee Chamber había mirado a Dean, luego la había mirado a ella, y luego de nuevo a Dean, pero no había dicho nada al final y no había puesto objeciones cuando practicaba su puntería junto con su hija o cuando habían hecho una maratón de Harry Potter)

Pero si todos ellos estaban muertos, entonces estaba sola. Quizás podría salir de la ciudad, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tenia idea de que hacer después. Una amazona sola en el mundo era... una idea absurda por definición. Una amazona era parte de una tribu, y la tribu lo era todo para ella. Era como no matar a tu padre. Era simplemente impensable.

Todos los cazadores que conocía - todos lo humanos que conocía - adoraban al mismo dios, aunque fuera solo por costumbre o crianza. Ella sabia que era un dios que todavía existía, y le habría rezado -por ellos, los dioses no ayudaban personas a cuyas almas no tienen derecho-, pero ese era el mismo dios de la mayoría humanos que vivían en Nueva York. ¿Cuantos de ellos habían pedido a su dios que los salvara? Y sus cadáveres no eran menos que los de los Chitauri. Así que Emma no rezó. Ella siguió su camino.

Podía ver la Torre Stark desde allí. Era una bonita vista, sin el rayo de energía que servia de pasaje a los Chitauri y todo eso.

Solo pensar en los Vengadores le hacia sentir un vació en el estomago.

(Cada uno de ellos especiales a su manera. Todos unidos para proteger la Tierra. Como si alguien lo hubiera querido así.

Por supuesto que alguien los había querido así. SHIELD los había querido así. Estaba siendo paranoica, eso era todo)

¿Habrían ya descubierto el cadáver de Loki?

 _¿Estarán contentos?_ , se pregunta una vocecita, la voz de una niña que quería complacer a sus mayores. No, puede que no.

Habría tenido que haberlo hecho una neoyorquina.

… Oh, mierda, ¿había cámaras en la Torre Stark?

Nadie podía ser tan paranoico como para poner cámaras de vigilancia en su propia casa, cuando esta estaba a miles de metros del suelo, ¿verdad? Eran un montón de pisos, ¿para que iban a haber cámaras de seguridad?

* * *

Ella no llegó al punto de encuentro. Garth la encontró primero.

El hecho que ella vivía en su bote no le daba derecho a tratarla como si fuera una mocosa, pero al menos alguien que conocía estaba vivo.


	4. IV

"Sabes, probablemente Sam y Dean están como locos buscándote" dijo Garth casualmente.

"Si, ya lo creo." La mirada de Emma recorrió por ambos lados de la calle, atenta a sus alrededores.

"Lo digo en serio." Si, el tono de Garth era serio.

"Yo también", respondió Emma, cortante. Después de un momento, añadió "Ellos de seguro no quieren perderme de vista, ¿no?" Trato de remediar a su brusquedad, pero el tono de su voz era definitivamente amargo.

Quizas Garth habría insistido, pero entonces se oyeron truenos. El cielo sobre ellos se oscureció. Ambos se detuvieron, alzaron la vista y voltearon la cabeza. Detrás de ellos, las nubes comenzaban arremolinarse sobre la torre Stark.

Por un momento, el corazón de Emma se detuvo. Una parte de ella noto a Garth tensándose, apretando su escopeta.

 _No, no, por favor_ , pensó desesperada, _no podre luchar por mucho tiempo. Estoy_ cansada _. Por favor, por favor, solo quiero irme de aquí._

Quizás si había alguien escuchando, porque ningún nuevo ejercito apareció del cielo.

Poco después, comenzó a llover.

( _Mi hermano, mi hermano..._ )

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo, señalando lo obvio. Garth se limito a asentir.

Ellos desaparecieron en el ajetreo, así como los cazadores que todavía estaban con vida.


	5. V

El asiento trasero de un auto nunca había sido mas acogedor. Dean estaba vivo. Sam estaba vivo. Si alguien mas los viera, diría que acababan de salir de una pelea de bar. El cabello de Sam ni siquiera estaba demasiado desordenado. Emma se pregunto si era experiencia, suerte, el fantasma de Bobby Singer o una combinación de los tres.

Sam miraba de tanto en tanto a Dean, y sus ojos eran cálidos.

(Ojos fríos, pistola fría, determinación fría. Y una rabia muy, muy fría. No por primera vez aquella noche, Emma se sintió desorientada. Ella no sabia que la rabia podía ser fría. Su rabia siempre había había sido fuego consumiendo sus entrañas.)

Había sido el día mas caótico de su vida, y el listón estaba ahora lo suficientemente alto como para no ser superado por un tiempo. Probablemente. Aun estaban los leviatanes y borrarlos del mapa iba tomar mas que disparos en la cabeza.

No había una manera suave de decirlo, así que Emma lo dijo y basta.

“...Uh, mate a Loki.”

Hubo un silencio de tres segundos exactos. El tiempo necesario para que Dean recuperara el control de su mandíbula caída y Sam se volteara a mirarla, con ojos muy abiertos.

(Ella había sentido las manos de Missouri Moseley temblar entre las suyas. Fue el momento en que Loki dejo de ser la promesa de pesadillas y se convirtió en algo terriblemente real.)

Hubo gritos, recriminaciones, recomprobaciones y _oh por Dios Emma que pasa si Stark tiene cámaras de seguridad_ y Emma constato con humor mixto a inquietud que ella y Sam pensaban de manera similar. Dean le hizo prometer que nunca, _nunca_ , volvería a hacer algo tan peligroso de nuevo. Mentir vino con naturalidad.

Krissy mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que ella y su padre estaban bien y fuera de la ciudad y Emma sintió desaparecer una tensión que no se había dado cuenta que existía.

El tiempo transcurrió con las notas de las canciones que su padre amaban tanto. Emma no era una fan del rock clásico como su padre, pero escucharlo daba una sensación de placidez - y vaya que se lo habían ganado. Quizás era la melodía. O quizás era porque la música estaba entretejida con recuerdos mayormente positivos. Posiblemente ambos.

Reviso su celular.

Uh, oh.

“Dean, tienen fotos tuyas.”

Emma había puesto alertas en #Winchester y #NY en las dos redes sociales en las que tenia cuentas – estaba segura que mañana Tumblr seria tierra de nadie. En Twitter fotos de la banda de desconocidos y criminales que había organizado la guerrilla por toda Nueva York se hacían mas y mas frecuentes, incluso había fotos de cámaras de seguridad. Y entonces identificaron a Sam y Dean.

John Winchester había sido un asesino despiadado, pero habían sido sus hijos que lanzaron el nombre de la familia al estrellato. Emma se concentro en #NY.

En otras noticias, resulto que algunos edificios _si_ habían tenido bombas en el interior.

“Tienes que estar bromeando.” Dijo Sam, mientras leía en su celular, “¿Se abre un agujero de gusano en medio de Nueva York, nos invaden los extraterrestres y nosotros somos el mejor argumento de conversación?”

“Han pasado varias horas,” comento Emma, “quizás se este volviendo noticia vieja.”

* * *

Algunos días después, en la parte trasera de otro auto, Emma trato de poner a Kevin al menos _ligeramente_ cómodo. No sabría explicar como, pero pasaron de hablar de recetas vegetarianas al aspecto humano de Thor y Loki. Teniendo cuenta que las amazonas habían sido humanas y su código genético era del todo diferente, fue una discusión interesante, en general basada en especulaciones porque ninguno de los dos era experto de genética o antropología. Concluyeron que o se trataba de un caso extremo de evolución convergente, o alguien estaba riéndose en algún lado.

Entonces llego Castiel y de repente eran cuatro en tres asientos.

“Lo siento por el incomodo,” dijo Castiel, con tono avergonzado. La demonio que se hacia llamar Meg hizo un comentario sarcástico y Emma acomodo su piernas en el regazo de Kevin, “te haré un dibujo después, si eso te hace sentir mejor” siguió, notando lo incomoda que estaba ella sentada en su regazo.

“Eso seria precioso, Castiel” contesto Emma, sonriendo ligeramente. Era extraño pensar que alguna vez había tenido miedo de él, pero entonces recordaba sus tiempos como Dios.

* * *

El leviatan que usaba la cara de Dick Roman estaba muerto. De vuelta al Purgatorio. Prácticamente lo mismo.

Su padre estaba... ella no sabia como estaba. Lo mismo con Castiel. Crowley se llevo a Kevin y probablemente a Meg también, porque no estaba por ningún lado.

Hicieron saltar por los aires los laboratorios, como había querido Kevin, y de paso todo el edificio de la Sucrocorp con todos los jefes regionales. Eso no impido que Sam Winchester, resucitado por tercera vez, se convirtiera en noticia nacional. Un terrorista buscado no podía esconderse de las autoridades y ocuparse de su sobrina. Fue una fortuna que supiera como pasar por debajo del radar.

Antes de desaparecer, Sam le regalo muchas nuevas vidas en formas de documentos falsos y tarjetas de crédito clonadas. Le dijo que estuviera tranquila y no llamara la atención. Emma asintió, no confiando en el sonido de su voz.

Cuando se dejo caer en la cama muchos horas después, pensó en Kevin. En el profeta que no había querido el puesto; ella le había dicho que todo iría bien. Pensó en lo que haría Dean.

“Oh, al diablo” dijo en voz alta, en medio de la oscuridad. Había trabajo que hacer.

* * *

(“¿Tu no estabas muerto?” pregunto Kevin, después de las pruebas de rigor; boraz, plata y agua bendita.

“Purgatorio,” le recordó Emma, “ademas, según los libros, Dean no permanece muerto por mucho tiempo.”

“Esperen. ¿Que libros?” Dean noto el rápido intercambio de miradas. “Esperen. No. Díganme que ustedes no han...”

Emma se encogió de hombros. “Necesitábamos toda la información que podíamos conseguir y Sam tuvo que cancelar todos sus números”)

* * *

_“Las definiciones pertenecen a los definidores...Y no a los definidos.”_

**―Toni Morrison**


End file.
